Old guitars, shopping carts raining down over me
by strider17
Summary: Casey may have the illusion of being miss perfect but she's more then grades, and hard work. Derek thinks that Casey will always be the grade grubber, kluztzilla stepsister of his. Now things have changed could Casey really be cool? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Music to my ears

Casey sat on her bed and stared at the old ratty case on the floor, the buckles that had once been a bright gold had lost there sheen and the leather tattered and falling off in pieces. Casey smiled and opened up the case pulling the object out by the neck like it was an old friend. It was a redish wood color with silver tuning pegs, a few nicks here and there added a some what mystical character to it. Sure to anybody else it looked like an old acoustic guitar but to Casey it was a prized possession.

Edwin was on his way to his room when he passed by Casey's door noticing the guitar in Casey's hand's he walked in.

"Wow where did you get that?"

Casey looked up just as Edwin sat down on the bed.

"Oh hey, my dad gave this to me for my twelfth birthday, it used to be his"

"Cool, can you play it?"

"Yeah I haven't played in such a long time though I almost forgot I had it"

"Play something"

Casey smiled at Edwin's eagerness to hear her play. She picked up the guitar and cradled it expertly picking at the strings as a melody bellowed from the instrument, creating an almost enchanting sound. Slowly the music filled the room calm and quiet at first then gaining in speed, Casey's fingers danced up and down the fret board moving perfectly creating a soft twanging sound.

"Wow your really good! How come I've never heard you play before?"

Casey put the guitar on her lap.

"When we moved here I kinda just forgot about it, so much was going on during that time"

"Well your really good you'll have to teach me some time" Edwin said while getting up and walking to his room.

"Sure Ed I'll teach you but I promise you I'm not that good but if you willing to let me teach you then of course I will"

"Cool thanks Case"

Edwin left Casey to sit with her guitar, she picked it up and started playing again this time a song that had been playing on the radio, one of her favourites. Hey there Delilah.

Plucking the strings Casey started to sing.

Hey there Delilah what's it like in NewYork city

I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do times square can't shine as bright as you I swear it's true

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh

Casey was cut short but Derek barging in.

"Case stop your hurting my ears!"

Casey turned around.

"DE-REK! Why can't you just leave me in peace! And if you don't like my singing wear ear plugs or something"

Derek then noticed the guitar and totally changed the subject.

"What's that"

"A dog Derek….What does it look like it's a guitar"

"When did you learn how to play the guitar"

"Along time ago…now you hear that sound?"

Derek looked confused and started to listen looking around for the "sound"

"Uh what sound?"

"Oh you don't hear it here let me show you where it is"

Casey got up and walked Derek to her bed room door and left him just outside.

"Now listen carefully"

Casey slammed the door right in Derek's face the sound ringing in his ears.

Utterly embarrassed that he fell for such a dumb trick Derek opened the door to Casey's room again.

"Ugh Derek what is it that you don't understand I do not want you in my room I have to endure you during the day do I not deserve any peace?"

"Casey, Casey, Casey you have something that belongs to me?"

"What?"

"My Green day CD, my Nirvana CD and my Queen CD"

"Ok the Green day and Nirvana is yours" She threw them at him "But the Queen CD is mine now get out" Casey slammed the door again Derek opened it

"Oh the by the work on your singing and the guitar work your really sloppy" Derek ran out of the room dodging a pillow being thrown at the door.

Derek walked down the stairs laughing to him self.

"Ha I always win"

Teaser for chapter 2

"Ha ha Derek looks like you lose this round"

"Come on Sam I totally had you"

Casey walks in form the kitchen, with drinks for her and Emily

"Wow so how are the ladies doing with the wrestling match?"

Casey takes a seat beside Emily, Emily looks at her laughing.

"Derek is under the impression he won, but I think Sam did"

"He did not win!"

Casey Emily Derek and Sam were having a movie night but had got side tracked and were now watching the boys arm wrestle.

Phone starts ringing in the kitchen.

"Case can you grab that?"

"You grab it"

"I'm kinda in the middle of something here" Derek tries a little harder to get Sam's hand on the table.

"Ugh"

Casey gets up and walk by Derek nudging him with her foot this causes Derek to flinch allowing Sam to win….again.

"You did that on purpose"

Casey walks into the kitchen laughing, picking up the phone.

"Hello"

Casey scream's in the Kitchen!

Derek Emily and Sam all look up confused.

"Is Casey ok?"

Hey so what do ya think good bad? Review to let me know


	2. Chapter 2: Evil Bug Jammies!

Casey walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see her mother Nora making breakfast for the family as she did every Saturday; Casey cringed when she realized that her mother noticed she was standing in the doorway.

"Casey"

"Hey Mom"

"So I heard you playing your guitar last night"

Casey sighed.

"Yeah I really missed playing it"

Nora turned around.

"Casey I know that you like your guitar but you promised me that things were going to change and so far thing have been going really well. Your grades have been higher then ever and you enjoy your new life don't you?"

"Mom you know that I'm not to keen on having to play dummy for everyone"

"Casey when I let you be carefree and I wasn't so into making sure that you did everything on par you weren't so well…"

"Perfect? Mom I can't be like this anymore, I'm mean sure I have grown into my new habits but I want a little freedom! I think I deserve it after two years of lying to everyone. I even changed the way I dressed to make people think I was Miss perfect, but I'm tired of it. I promise you Mom I will keep my grades up I just want to go back to being the old Casey"

Nora looked at her daughter and realized that this girl who used curl up into bed with her at night, has now matured into a young adult and even if she had to wear ear plugs; she could trust her.

"Ok Case as long as it's what you want, and your happy"

Casey hugged her Mom tightly and they stayed like that for a second or two when Derek walked in.

"Does this lovey dovey stuff have to happen in the morning when I'm just about to eat" Derek moaned as he grabbed the carton of milk.

Casey walked by and plucked the milk from his hands.

"No not always but it can if it makes you stop a second or two before you inhale all the food in the house" Casey poured her self a glass while setting the milk down in front of Derek.

Derek grabbed the milk and glared daggers at Casey, was he off his game or something why was she getting to him?

"Any way" Casey announced "Mom can Emily come over for the day just to hang out?"

"Sure George and I have a few errands to run, just don't break anything or blow the house up"

"Don't worry Mom the only time that happened was when I didn't succeed at making rice krispy squares when I was eight"

Nora chuckled "Alright you can phone Emily…..after you eat your breakfast"

"Ok thanks Mom"

"Pink ponies! I want then to look like pink ponies!"

"Marti sweetie, if I could make them look like pink ponies I would but I can't. Now honey come on I thought you said that you like the red lady bugs"

"No I want pink ponies on my jammies!!"

George came in with Marti, Lizze and Edwin ready to eat a good breakfast, well everyone except for Marti.

"Morning guys"

"Morning Mom!"

"Morning"

"Morning, Nora apparently the pajamas we got Marti are evil little bug pajama's" George said smirking.

"Smarti I like the lady bugs"

"No Smerek there evil bugs, I don't like there eye's"

"Ok Smarti how about this you and me will go out and find new Pajama's that have no buggie's on them ok?"

"Yay I get to get new Jammies!...ohh can we get ice cream too?"

"Well sure as long as we can be back with Sam in time to watch a movie"

"I'm having Emily over for a movie"

"So we can all watch a movie I don't really care what it is, just please no chick flicks"

"You go on a lot of dates and pretend to be the gentlemen so pretend for me and Emily I have did we watch what I want"

"Case I do that because I'm going to make out with that person"

"Wow your shallower then I thought"

"And the ladies don't mind"

"Uhg Mom I'm going to go up stairs and get changed"

"Alright, Derek are you going to get ready to come with us"

"Yeah, yeah give me a minute"

"Alright be down in ten minutes"

Derek nodded and ran upstairs kind of regretting telling Marti that he would go shopping with her then again he hadn't spent a lot of time with her so it wasn't so bad.

Casey sat down in the living room as Derek ran down the stairs to get his shoes on.

"Casey have you called Emily yet?"

"Yes why?"

"I'm calling Sam when I get back if we have snacks get them ready I'm only gonna be about twenty minutes"

"Fine just hurry up"

"DEREK!! Were leaving"

" Coming!"

Casey sat and watched the T.V happy with the quiet that engulfed the house for once she could actually relax. Of course relaxing until Emily voice booms from the door yelling to open it.

"Hey Em"

"Hey Casey what's up"

"Nothing just watching T.V"

"So what movie are we gonna watch?"

"I don't know Derek made promise that I'll wait until he and Sam get here"

"So the boys are gonna watch the movie with us?"

"Looks like it Derek has nothing to do so he says so I think that today is just gonna be a bit of a lazy day for all of us"

"Work's for me"

"And it work's for me"

Casey and Emily turned around to see Sam sporting two grocery bags full of junk food and pop while Derek Stood at the door with another bag.

"Derek wow we don't need this much stuff"

"Casey we are men and men like to eat lots of food and since you and Emily are here we need even more since you guys will have to have some as well."

"And" Sam said from the kitchen "I told Derek that we should get more then enough because we have to other people watching the movie"

"Well thank you Sam always the thoughtful one"

"Can we please stop with the thanking and the nice it makes my head hurt"

"Derek your so….."

"Good looking"

"Ugh no! Em wanna help me get some bowls?"

"Well I was enjoying the entertainment but yeah ok"

Casey and Emily go into the kitchen while leaving the boys to them selves five minutes can't hurt them can it?

"Ha ha Derek looks like you lose this round"

"Come on Sam I totally had you"

Casey walks in from the kitchen, with drinks for her and Emily.

"Wow so how are the ladies doing with the wrestling match?"

Casey takes a seat beside Emily, Emily looks at her laughing.

"Derek is under the impression he won, but I think Sam did"

"He did not win!"

Casey Emily Derek and Sam were supposed to be having a movie night but had got side tracked and were now watching the boys arm wrestle.

Phone starts ringing in the kitchen.

"Case can you grab that?"

"You grab it"

"I'm kinda in the middle of something here" Derek tries a little harder to get Sam's hand on the table.

"Ugh"

Casey gets up and walks by Derek nudging him with her foot this causes Derek to flinch allowing Sam to win….again.

"You did that on purpose"

Casey walks into the kitchen laughing, picking up the phone.

"Hello"

Casey scream's in the Kitchen!

Derek Emily and Sam all look up confused.

"Is Casey ok?"

"I don't know"

Derek Emily and Sam get up and very carefully walk into the kitchen

"Casey?"

"Oh my god Sara how are you!"

Derek rolls his eyes and Sam and Emily take a sigh of relief.

"I guess it's an old friend of hers"

"Guess so, Case we want to start the movie at some point"

"Sara hang on for one sec"

"Derek why don't you go back and arm wrestle Sam I'll only be five minutes"

"Were starting the movie with out you!"

"You don't even know what were watching yet!"

"What?"

"Oh not you Sara my step brother anyway how are you?"

"Good, good listen I'm gonna be coming down to Toronto and was wondering if we could get together"

"Of course when are you coming?"

"Tomorrow night"

"We are so hanging out where are you staying"

"My uncle Pat's"

"Oh yeah Pat I remember him he used to take us go karting all the time when we were kids"

"Yeah so it's gonna be awesome to see him. So yeah I'll be getting there hopefully by 6:00 o clock 7:30ish"

"Alright I'll ask my Mom about it"

"Cool so see ya then?"

"Definitely see ya"

"Bye"

Casey got off the phone and walked into the living room with a big smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Supirises and Rome

Ok sorry about the long over due chapter but school and filming is getting to me so I've kinda had to put this on a bit of a hold but don't worry I got another chapter right here.

I do not own anything except the brain that makes the fingers fly across the keyboard to create my story.

Casey was pacing the kitchen trying to figure out a way to talk to her mom about Sara coming over or her going over to Sara's it was difficult to say the least and with Derek in the room it made things all the more vindictive.

"Casey if you don't stop that pacing your going to have a trench where you stand"

"Derek I'm thinking maybe it's something you should try I bet it would benefit you greatly, seeing as you're oblivious to almost everything. Except for walking talking sticks"

"Ohh that was a harsh one Case have you come to play hardball?"

"Me making fun of your taste in what you call woman is not playing hardball Derek it's making a simple statement about the fact that the greats Derek Venturi can't get decent girls"

"I can get any girl I want"

"Oh really? Try finding a girl in our school who's halfway decent, and doesn't dress like a bimbo you get a girl like that then I stand corrected until then that's the way it is bud get used to it"

Derek smirked almost speechless, Casey knew how to argue that was not a contest of factors that he would try to deny but this one in particular was just a whole new genre that Casey usually didn't spill. Her comebacks and overall stance had wit to it she was pulling out lines that contained sarcasm that was better then her usual grade four banter. Derek pondered wondering just where this knew form of Casey had come from, stranger still was the fact that he enjoyed this Casey more then her ought to. However a thought like that didn't hold him back, in fact it fuelled him.

"Alright fine maybe my taste in woman could be better but then you know as well as I do that the only girls that are halfway decent in the school are you and Emily. So what are you trying to say, should I go after Emily or are you trying to tell me something?"

Casey had a look of pure shock and horror on her face that made Derek's smirk grow wider upon seeing this Casey decided to play his game he wanted hardball he would have it.

"Well that all depends Derek what is it that you want? After all isn't that the way you work you get what you want when you want it? Or has curiosity gotten the better of you, they say forbidden fruit is always the sweetest it's just how you go about getting that determines weather or not you will be accountable for you actions"

Casey smiled and walked into the living room, leaving a gawking Derek in the kitchen. While in the living room Casey hears her mother come in and immediately asks about Sara. And after a long discussion Casey leapt up into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"What are you so happy about" Derek asked as he walked into the kitchen grabbing some pizza out of the fridge.

"I get to see Sara today, her plane will here soon and I'm going to be going to uncle Pats cottage with her for five days"

"Five days that means you'll miss school"

"So I'm ahead so I can afford it"

"But you never miss school even when your sick!"

"And that's important to me because…?

Derek faltered not sure how to address the subject, it was weird Casey usually would never go anywhere to miss anything school related. And now here she was missing three days of school it was to weird.

"Whatever I'm just surprised that my slacker attitude has rubbed off on you"

"There's a difference between slacking and having a well deserved break. I could stay off school for two months and still be up to date with everyone else. So the fact that I can bothers you?

"No it's just what ever Case at least this means people get a break form klutzilla and her many adventures of mishap and classic geekness."

"Isn't it dangerous to put one's entire vocabulary into a single sentence?"

"I..uh"

"See Derek when you use big words and then you don't know the meaning of them you look like an idiot. It's called context, maybe you should look that up.

And with that Casey left a sulking Derek pouting to himself, his ego defeated by his step sister. With the smile on her face one could think that she was the one who conquered Sparta and the Roman Empire.

Few hours later.

"Hello…? Casey"

Derek had been knocking on Casey's door and not getting any response so he did what he always did, he barged in.

And there was Casey sitting on her bed with head phone's and a whole bunch of wires and buttons her guitar lay across her bed with papers with musical notation scribbled all over them. Needless to say it was a cute little picture Derek's mind commented and then halted.

"_Did I just think that about Casey?" _

Derek didn't have time to finish his thought because Casey looked up and addressed him in typical Casey a like manner.

"And your here because..?

"Nora told me to tell you that, that Sara chick will be here in an hour to get you since you have this crap out you couldn't hear anybody" Derek finished off in annoyance a little smile tugging at Casey's lips. She got up and walked over to her dresser grabbing things as she spoke.

"Oh you mean like when you listen to your music so loud that even in the basement we have to yell to speak? Courtesy of headphones is better then making the whole house hear crappy music over and over again Derek."

"My music is not crappy"

"Oh so your saying Alien Ant Farm is good then? Or how about Vanilla ice?"

"Well what do you listen to that so great"

"Um bands like the Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Queen, Pink Floyd, The Guess Who, The Ramones...?

"And the spice girls" Derek finished for her.

"Hey every girl is allowed to have there guilty pleasure but you my simple minded friend have no taste. Look at how that word keeps coming up. No taste in woman or music pretty soon good food for you will consist of cardboard."

"Oh come on you listen to old stuff"

"Because it's better then the crap that they call music today, Robert Plant didn't go into the studio not knowing how to sing. Unlike Vanilla Ice who came up with the saddest rhymes I have ever heard"

"Oh come on you couldn't rap it's a lot harder then it sounds you know"

"Oh really? How about I drop a few lines on ya all free style"

Derek smirked almost laughing.

"Alright go ahead"

Casey stood in front of Derek ready to prove to Derek once and for all that she was so much more then he thought she was. If he liked rap he'd get some.

_I'm about to put this on the ground_

_Spilling out lines with all these people around_

_You don't seem to realize that I'm a musician_

_Writing lyrics is my passion so I'ma lock you into submission_

_You got me pulling lines cuz of my musical position _

_Well sweet heart if you can't stand the heat get outta the kitchen_

_I could go on this topic and be here for day's_

_But the look on your face shows that this was enough you got played_

_So I'm gonna leave this the way it was made_

_Your jaw hanging from start to finish while you sink down to your grave _

Derek was well to say the least astonished that was a pretty sweet freestyle but for it to be from Casey it was like Adonis was shining down on her and was caught in the blinding light.

"Anyway I have to go Sara will be here soon see you in five days"

Casey waked down the stairs bag in hand while Derek just stood there wondering what on earth possessed him to even think that he could win. Oh wait this was just his step sister apparently she had no talents except extreme over annoying qualities that would make event he pope swear in frustration. But there he was the victim of his own creation after all he did ask for it and she gave it to him, and made him look like an ass what girl and yet he was intrigued by her more then he had been. Who was Casey Macdonald? It was a question he was going to have to find the answer to.

So there you go hope you like my little rap thin there I have no idea where it came form but I can just see it being really funny. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4: Duct Taped to a Mattress

So where do I find my muse? Well I guess whatever hits me in the head first weather it be a book or an idea that floats around in my head. Whatever it was it made me write this chapter hope you like.

I am the creator of all my idea's not the show it self. Therefore thou shalt not sue me!

Casey had been gone for a day and Derek was already bored with no one to bug and banter with. The silence was deafening and though he tried, the ticking of the clock was the only sound he could hear at the moment. A constant inner battle going on within himself asking the constant question; was he in fact crushing on his step sister? These things were the only occupations keeping him entertained for the moment.

Over in cottage country…

"Casey if you don't get your ass out of the bathroom I'm gonna rape you!"

"Yeah will see how skilled you are"

Casey was at Sara's cottage getting ready to go tubing and of course getting on Sara's nerve's by taking, well to much time to put on a bathing suit.

"Case I swear to God by all that is holy I'm gonna"

"Ok look I'm out, how do I look?"

Casey stepped out of the bathroom in a bikini top and guys boarding shorts her favourite combo that to her screamed comfortable.

"Sexy…hmm maybe we'll have to lock you up, you'll steal all of the men's attention away from me"

"Ha ha well can you blame a gal for being a jewel to a man's eye"

"Ah ha how deep of you, now let's go my uncle will only wait so long"

"Alright, let's go and see who falls of the tube first"

"You know it will be you, you have no skill"

"Ahh but that's where your wrong, I have spectacular ninja skills"

Casey goes into a little ninja fighting stance.

"Come feel the wrath of the lotus blade…hiya!"

Sara doesn't know what's funnier Casey's stance or her talking. Minutes tick by as Sara tries to restrain from laughing until she hears her uncle beep the car horn.

"Come on Peter pan let's go uncle Pat's waiting"

"I wasn't Peter pan!"

"No of course not, you just keep telling your self that"

Casey and Sara walked towards the car all the while having a conversation about why Casey couldn't have possibly been Peter pan.

"Woo hoo!"

"Casey be careful your gonna fall"

"Look ma no hands"

Casey and Sara were out on the lake with Sara driving the boat after promising not to sink it. Casey was tubing and being a show off which was getting on Sara's nerves because no matter what she did she couldn't get Casey to fall of the tube.

"Sara! Sara I've had enough I can't hold on anymore!"

Sara look over to see Casey giving her the slow down sign. Sara smiled an evil smile she slowed down just a little then sped up turning a sharp right sending Casey flying off the tube.

"Mission accomplished"

Casey was in complete shock as Sara drove the boat around, holding onto the tube Sara started to pull Casey in.

"Hey you look like you just had a rough time out there what happened you fall?"

"Oh really? See I find it cheating that you were only able to throw me off the tube when I said that I was ready to get off I got you off three times without any of that"

"Whatever"

Casey smirked and climbed up the ladder onto the boat. Sitting back on one of the seats looking out at the lake it was such a great sight to see and it was nice to be away from home and away from Derek.

"So Casey" Sara looked over in Casey's direction.

"What's with your family, and all that?"

"Well I have three new siblings"

"Really?"

"Yup Marti, Edwin and Derek"

Casey finished off the sentence with a bit of a growl as she said Derek's name.

"Whoa child don't eat me! Sounds like you don't like this Derek guy"

"Wow Sara what an excellent observation your brain must be working over time"

"Hey all I did was ask a simple question if I wanted you to bite my head off I would have said that"

"Sorry he's just like the biggest little kid you've ever seen in your life! He bugs me all the time and not just like teasing me, he does that plus go through my things. Taking my clothes, setting my alarm back; he even managed to somehow get my locker combo and put a whole bunch of crap in it just to spite me. I don't know why he's does all of it he also makes life at school a living hell! The kids at school think I'm a prude and grade grubber; meanwhile I know that I'm not. I'm so stressed out all the time that his portrayal of me actually looks accurate because I'm to tired to try and do anything"

Sara sat and looked at Casey not sure what to say.

"Um ok that's a lot of stuff to be upset about yep definitely a lot of stuff. Personally I would have just kicked his ass"

Casey rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately I can't do that because of my Mom and Liz and everybody else in the house"

"This much is true, well maybe he has a crush on you"

"Ewww absolutely gross he's my step brother!"

"So you're not related"

"He's a womanizing pig even if he did like me I wouldn't like him back"

"Eh well you can't win em all, now let's see how fast this thing can go"

"Sweet"

"Ahhhhh"

Derek was sitting at his computer ready to throw the god forsaken machine out the window. He was actually trying to finish a project on Ancient Rome and he was halfway finished when his computer decided to disconnect it self from the internet.

"Damn stupid thing"

"What's up with you"

Edwin came into Derek's room after hearing him yelling from the hallway.

"This computer I swear I'll toss it soon if it doesn't start working"

"Hang on"

Edwin walked further into Derek's messy room tripping over his pile of clothes.

"You know Derek cleaning your room might make life easier for you"

"Or it'll make a nice job for you"

"Derek if you want I can just leave and not help you"

Derek stared at Edwin and had to hide a smirk. Edwin was changing into a young man, getting taller and more mature but the thing that made Derek kinda proud and annoyed at the same time; was the fact that Edwin was becoming more independent and gaining a backbone.

"Fine just get over here and help me"

It took about fifteen minutes and Edwin had fixed Derek's computer.

"There you go now make sure that you don't touch the rotor cause if you do it might screw up you connection again"

"Cool thanks Ed and now I have to finish this stupid project"

"You mean your actually doing homework!?"

"Yes I actually like history it's the one subject other then gym that I really look forward to. Were doing a project on Ancient Rome and we get to talk about the Gladiators, and Julius Caesar it's really cool"

"Wow you excited about school that's funny"

"Shut up it's one subject don't think that I'll be becoming a nerd"

"Never crossed my mind"

Edwin was just about to walk out of the room when a thought came into his head.

"Hey Derek"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could help me get better at playing hockey I really wanted to go out for a team but I don't think I'm good enough"

"Yeah I guess I could show you some moves seeing as how I'm a hockey god"

"Ha your so modest thanks maybe this Saturday we could start"

"Sure we'll see"

Edwin walked out of Derek's room hiding a big smile. Maybe Derek really was a good guy if I can get good at hockey then he must be good for something.

After about a week Casey said good bye to Sara and had to come back home but not before she asked her mom if Sara could stay over for a bit since she was going to be in Toronto and of course there was the fact that Sara was going to meet Derek.

"Lucy I'm Home!!"

Casey walked in bags in hand with Sara trailing after her they had just been dropped off by Sara's uncle Pat when Casey could hear someone on the phone.

"Yes that's right, ok thank you bye"

Nora walked out of the kitchen.

"Casey and Sara nice to see you both did you have fun?"

"Yeah mom" Casey gave her mom a hug "It was great we went tubing and had a huge bon fire and"

"Didn't drink any alchohol at all?"

"Um…"

"Yeah ok well as long as you're here and you weren't drunk then I don't know anything"

Casey and Sara smiled nervously

"Thanks mom"

"Yeah thanks Aunt Nora"

"Your welcome so I was just on the phone with a friend of Edwin's seems that he's going to be going out for the hockey team next week"

At that moment Sara decided to have an epiphany

"Ohhh Casey that reminds me you and I are going to play ringette starting this Saturday were going out for the Oshawa Storm"

"What the hell is ringette?"

And of course Derek chooses this moment to enter the kitchen.

"It's similar to hockey, hi I'm Sara you must be Derek"

"Hey so you're the one that Casey was talking to on the phone when we thought she had an aneurism"

"What?"

"We were watching a movie and the phone rang Casey went to get it and then we heard a scream"

"Oh yeah I screamed when you called"

"Yeah I remember so Case where's your room?"

"Just up the stairs you can put your stuff in there"

"Hence the reason I asked where it was"

"Sara shut up"

"Why just because you…"

"Or I'll let you have some fun with the washing machine"

"CASEY!!!"

"Because you know how you love the way it moves"

Sara's face went beet red with embarrassment, meanwhile Nora was smirking kind of glad that things were as they used to be she missed Casey's sense of humour. Derek on the other hand was surprised he had never heard Casey make any kind of remark like that to anyone.

"Ok Nora you may find Casey duct taped to her mattress"

Casey yelled from her room.

"Mom she's only saying that so that she can have her dirty way with me"

"Oh yeah Casey because your just so hot I can't contain my self"

"Girls do what you will I've washed my hands of this weirdness"

Nora laughed at her last words and walked back into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Wow I think I'm in a different house"

Derek realized he was talking to no one in particular so he decided to go up stairs and see what Casey and Sara were up to.

He walked into the room to see Sara glaring at a laughing Casey. Derek took one look at Sara to see why she was looking mad Casey had put shaving cream all over Sara who now resembled the Michelin man Derek smirked and sat in Casey's computer chair.

"So you never answered my question what exactly is ringette?"

Sara looked over to see Derek sitting in Casey's computer chair.

"I'm gonna let Casey field this one since she's like the ringette player to ever walk this earth"

"Ok"

Casey rolled her eye's at Sara.

"I'm not the best Sara just likes to gloat about me because she's secretly in love with me and if it was possible would bear my children"

Sara fell off the bed with a thump while succumbing to a fit of giggles. Derek had to fight off a laugh.

"Anyway ringette is like hockey except in stead of a puck you have a ring and your stick has no blade on the end of it. It's a lot of fun but when you first see it it's kind of confusing"

"That stupid why not just play hockey"

"Hey! It's a good game you would have a hard time playing it"

"Yeah right so do girls only play this sport?"

"No there's a lot of guys who play but it's mostly girls"

"I bet that I could beat you"

Sara laughed and coughed at that.

"No offense Derek but Casey would kick you ass in ringette"

"Sure come on Case one game just to see who's better"

"Fine your on buddy"

Casey and Derek both looked at each other challenging the other to do something.

"Oh boy"

Wow finally done this chapter yes! Hope you like it make sure to review 


End file.
